freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero Chapter 012
28th Generation West Genetics II is the twelfth chapter of the Freezing: Zero manga series, second chapter of Zero Volume 3 and second chapter of the 28th Class Arc. Summary The arc cuts to a flashback of Arnett McMillan's six weeks of basic training before becoming a Pandora. She is shown have come first place after finishing 100 laps. She's tired, but is still full of energy. Her instructor, Merith compliments Arnett on her performance adding that she's been coming in first place in almost every event since the start of training, and she will certainly be a great Pandora at Genetics. The two share a light-hearted exchange until another girl finishes in second place. Unlike Arnett she immediately collapses. Merith identifies her as Dolly Parnell and congratulates her score. When Merith repeats the name Parnell, she recalls a Pandora by that name in the 8th Nova Clash, something that sparks a memory in her and Dolly. Then, in a jumbled mess, the rest of Platoon 3 finish their laps with Arield Robinson in 3rd place. Arield is upset she cam in third after all of her training. Upon learning that Dolly came in second place, the platoon, except Arnett, undermine the achievement. Merith dismisses them all to the mess hall. During one of the nights, Arnett awakens Arield and offers some snacks that she bought with the points she earned from being in first place in so many events. Arield initially protests, but everyone in the platoon quickly enjoys Arnett's treats except Dolly. Arnett moves to awaken her, but Arield grips Arnett's wrist to stop her. Arield strikes a short nerve with Arnett when outing her as the only girl among them who is not from an upper-class family; therefore, she would not understand their feelings toward Dolly of the Parnell family. Arield explains that Dolly is the younger sister of Cecil Parnell a Pandora of the 25th Generation of West Genetics who abandoned her platoon during the 8th Nova Clash, stricken with fear. As a result the platoon was wiped out, and several members of Platoon 3 had siblings in Cecil's squad. As a result, they choose to isolate Dolly. Arnett disagrees with such childishness, but Arield Robinson advises her to not push the matter any further, because isolating Dolly will bring unity to the team, Arnett being the best of them needs to do so the most. Dolly has heard everything and she grips her fist. The following morning, the cadets each have breakfast and Dolly knocks over her tray. When she moves to pick it up, many of her "comrades" insult her and one of them tries to smash her milk, but Arnett stops the foot, saying that a mess would have been made. She then hands the milk to Dolly who quickly goes about her business, and Arnett loses her breakfast privileges. Platoon 3 angrily glares at Arnett. When the girls are washing their clothes, Arield and other platoon members confront Arnett on her positive treatment toward Dolly. Arnett is basically told that she too will be alienated if she does not stop associating with Dolly. Arnett is lectured on "upper-class" society and the rules within, but Arnett's decision to view everyone equally stands. Arnett's bullying begins when the cadets wash their clothes and she washes and dries them alone, but she does not care. Event Notes *Arnett's time at boot camp is explored. See also Category:Freezing Zero Chapters